diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Necromancer
Not to be confused with the Factory which resembles the appearance of the Necromancer. NecroDrones.png|Necromancer with its square Drones Necromancer with shots.PNG|Necromancer with Drones showing HP bars The Necromancer is one of the six upgrades from the Overseer and can be selected at Level 45. It can not upgrade further. Design The Necromancer features a square with two trapezoid Spawners. One Spawner in the left side and the another on the other side. However, these Spawners are inactive, the Necromancer generates Drones only by bumping into Squares and by hitting Squares with its previously "captured" Square Drones. In FFA and Maze it's hard to tell when you see a peach colored drone if it's a Necromancer or the Summoner (if the latter is around). Technical Ability Initially starting out with no Drones, the Necromancer must bump Squares with its body in order to gain Drones. This “infects” them, darkening their color to a peach (or to your team color if you are playing in a team game mode). These Drones may then be controlled by the player. These "infected" Square Drones can be used to hit into other Squares, which also turns them into Drones. Note that you must destroy the Square to capture it. Also note that Green Squares can also be captured by this tank, but the resulting drone will not be any different from other drones. Without any upgrade points, the Necromancer can control a maximum of 22 Square Drones at any time. However, the player can control an extra 2 Drones for every upgrade point they spend on Drone Count (replaces Reload), which can be applied up to 7 times for a maximum of 36 controllable Drones. The Square Drones of the Necromancer with max Drone Health and Drone Damage Stats have 21 HP and have Health Regen and so are able to restore health if untouched for some time. Controls In terms of controls, Necromancer is very similar to the Overseer and Overlord. Pressing E for Auto Fire causes Square Drones to follow the cursor without holding left click or space, and holding right click or shift repels them from the cursor. Leaving the mouse unpressed causes them to congregate around you in a dense cloud. Strategies *'Strong Against: Everything not listed below' *'Weak Against: Pentashots, Spreadshots, Fighters, Predators and attrition/teamings.' As the Necromancer * The Necromancer is one of the hardest tanks to use effectively, due to its lack of reload. A high skill level is needed for this tank, but it can easily become one of the best tanks in the game if it is effectively used, easily usurping the Overlord if you are aware of Necromancer's repelling ability. * Upgrade the Necromancer near areas where Squares can be found with ease & there are no players you see around you. ** Also, wait to upgrade from Overseer when you are not battling anyone, as you will be defenseless if you upgrade as you are battling someone. * I'd suggest watching Anokuu/reading up on Reddit if these tips aren't enough. They should help you begin, however. * First, make sure you NEVER swarm your drones towards your enemy's front as they will easily destroy them and you will be left helpless if there aren't many squares nearby. Instead, move your drones towards their sides or flank, which will make it much harder for your enemies to dodge your attacks, especially if their bullets don't spread out. * Second, when an enemy shows up, don't just block their bullets with your drones. Since you can't reload by yourself unlike other drone classes, using your drones as a shield will lead to your stockpile quickly wearing out and you will be left defenseless. The right thing to do when an enemy appears is to use your drones to attack, and hope that you kill them before they kill you, or injure them so severely that they have to retreat. Also, try to constantly stay near an area with a lot of squares, as you will need to constantly refill your stockpile when fighting other tanks. * Third: ALWAYS AMBUSH. Do not play this like an Overlord because it's more similar to an Annihilator - You're meant to barge in, claw everything, then regroup and try again. I do not suggest attacking trappers and bullet spammers until you've mastered Necro's tech and ambush ability first. * Fourth: The "claw" is your friend. Only three tanks are able to survive and counter this tech, so you should try mastering it in sandbox. To preform, click shift/your right mouse key. This will repel your drones, even when they are offscreen. Holding your mouse farther away from those drones will keep the squares in a formation that is tight enough to destroy everything in the area you sent it in while being spread far enough apart to kill bullet spammers. * Don’t go to the Pentagon Nest or near a high DPS tank, as you can be quickly overwhelmed. Exceptions occur for team modes if you have teammates near you that are capable of protecting you. * A very effective defensive strategy is to hold your cursor right in front of your tank in the direction you are moving. This moves all your Drones into an armor-like formation that completely covers your tank, protecting you from enemy attacks and Body Damage tanks like the Booster. ** Because of this, using this strategy will make you almost immune to attacks from Invisible enemies. *** Should you be moving directly toward an invisible Landmine, (if you have invested enough perks in Drone Damage and Drone Health) you will be perfectly fine. The Landmine will either have to jump out of your way or just stay still, meaning that when you collide with it your Drones will hit it first and push it away from you, grievously damaging and surrounding it. At this point you need only keep your Drones on it a little longer to dispatch it with ease. *** Stalkers will have to shoot and retreat, but due to their low speed you will be able to quickly overwhelm them. However, a Ranger or Predator may snipe you when you have not enough Drones, severely damaging or killing you. *** Managers and Overlords will almost always turn their Drones on you, which may force you to defeat them with your own. However, so long as you have the maximum amount of Drones with you, you will quickly eliminate the Manager’s Drones, and due to their painfully slow Reload speed you will be able to overwhelm them with ease as well. *** In Team Deathmatch they make great support tanks as they can use their large amount of Drones to cover teammates while healing or under fire, making them very useful in those game modes. * A way to quickly gain Squares is to first infect a few, then go to a relatively undisturbed area with lots of Polygons and send your Drones spreading through it by clicking and holding the right mouse button. Wait around ten seconds, then call your Squares back. You can usually gain almost a maximum number of Drones that way. However, make sure there are no hostile tanks around when you do this, as you will be undefended. * In Team Deathmatch, an effective (albeit slow and conservative) strategy is to stay within the Team Base and send out all your Drones along the borders of the base with left click. Because of the sheer amount of Drones and the ability to infect (and thereby resurrect) other Squares, your Drones can continue indefinitely through all but the heaviest enemy fire and destroy every Polygon in their path. ** Be wary of holding shift for too long, as your Drones will hit the enemy Base and be destroyed. ** Despite the annoyance of gathering more Drones from within your Base if they are destroyed, it allows you to effectively grow even if the entirety of the server is controlled by the enemy team. So long as you never leave the Base you can never die, although it becomes boring after a time. ** It is not advised to use this Class in Maze mode because of its lack of natural Drone production, and there being few resources. Even if you happen to find the little pockets of Polygons scattered around the map, they usually are dominated by high RoF tanks that can easily obliterate you. However, due to the mass of walls around Maze mode, it is likely that most players chasing you will turn their turrets around to speed up and catch you, and if you send your drones straight at the direction where it is coming from, it will die easily. * A famous strategy for killing rammer tanks is the "Border Claw". Use the right mouse button to make your drones scatter so they all touch the border of the Arena(or corner if possible. Then, if any rammer tank decides you are undefended and is an easy kill, you can then summon your drones back and surround the rammer. Against the Necromancer * Necromancers can defeat a wide variety of tanks, but it's not so dangerous against certain high rate of fire tanks, such as the Penta or Spreadshot. All others should attempt to avoid the Necro * Necromancers cannot target fast moving tanks such as Boosters and Smashers. Unless the Necromancer is skilled, you can just keep on running around it while killing its Drones (this works especially well with a Fighter). ** Be wary of Necromancers that do not engage you when you apply this tactic. Skilled Necromancers will simply keep themselves shrouded in their drones and retreat, never actually attacking you, therefore forcing you to get close if you want to engage. Do NOT do this, because though their drones are relatively slow, you will be amazed at how quickly they can turn on, surround, and dispatch you should you get too close. The ONLY tank that should bother with this strategy is the Fighter. * Use the Predator, you can try to catch the Necromancer off guard, as your FoV is much larger than the Necromancer’s and you have a very high reload. * Another strategy, if luck is on your side, is to catch inexpert players who are attempting to learn how to use this tank. Because of its fame and difficultly to master, generally a full third of Necromancer players you encounter will not be able to properly utilize this tank, and are easy prey. If they have a score of 100K, however, please use the classes listed at the top to stop them. ** If you watch a Necromancer and see that its drones die very easily, chances are good that the player is using an odd build for this tank, most likely a speed or body damage tank. If you are a Sprayer, then don’t even bother with the drones; focus only on the tank itself. It will quickly die. ** Watch them, and if you notice that they spend a large portion of time away from their drones(for example they farm a lot and drones are far way from the tank itself),then chances are good that this is only a moderately skilled player. A Necromancer has a larger field of view than most rammers so be wary of tricks. ** Also a good way is to team against and stalk the Necromancer. Keep in mind that this will result in literally everyone on the server trying to murder you, however, because nobody likes teamers in FFA. ** Just remember - A skilled Necro can only be defeated by the tactics listed at the top of the page. If you see a Necro (or Overlord/Manager for that matter) the classes listed here are the only truly effective counters. History * In the past, each of the Necromancer’s Square Drones had visible HP bars. As of previous changes, they no longer show their health bars. *In earlier versions of the game, Drones could spawn very slowly from the Necromancer's spawners, and 'Reload' stat can slightly decrease the reload time. This feature was removed because it is somewhat pointless as it would take hours to amass an army using this feature. ** As of June 13th, the Reload was changed to Drone Count. The Drone cap with zero Done Count is then 20 and the full Drone count is then 34. ** As of October 23, the Necromancers' Drone Count was buffed, from 20 minimum to 22 and 34 maximum to 36 as a secret update. *On July 30th, the Necromancer was balanced, decreasing its Drone Health but increasing its Drone Speed. Trivia *The Necromancer is based (named) after Necromancers, a type of wizard known for raising and controlling the dead. This references the Necromancer’s ability to control Squares when they're "killed" by the Necromancer. *This is the very first tank added to the game after the Changelog was released. The Necromancer was added in the May 18th update in the same patch the Changelog itself was added. *It is the first playable tank with a square shaped body, the only other square-shaped tanks being the Factory and the boss, Summoner. *It is also the only tank with inactive Spawners. They are just for a decoration design of the tank. *Necromancer Drones sometimes do a little spin when attacking tanks or Polygons, as if they were shredding the target. *On October 23rd, the Necromancer's drone speed was increased in a secret update. es: ru: zh: fr: pl: tr: ko: pt-br: Category:Tanks Category:Classes Category:Diep.io Category:Tier 4 Tanks Category:Language Cleanup